In the construction of buildings and other structures, prefabricated windows and doors are often installed in wall (rough) openings, which are provided for by a contractor according to architectural specifications. Typically, a rough opening is bounded by a header (along the top) that is supported by jack studs (e.g., wooden studs) on each side, and a sill (along the bottom).
The installation of jack studs ordinarily takes place early in the construction process and without time-consuming measuring, plumbing or trueing operations. As a result, the perimeter of rough structural openings usually does not comprise a true rectangle or square, and the sides of each opening are commonly not plumb. Further, the dimensions of the rough openings vary substantially so that it is rarely possible to attach one or more window or door frame members (e.g., head jamb, side jambs, or sill) directly to corresponding rough opening members (e.g., header, jack studs, or sill) and provide a serviceable opening which will precisely receive a window, door or other closure.
Therefore, in order to produce a properly sized, plumb opening such as a window-way or doorway, it is necessary to dispose each of the window or door frame members in a proper position with respect to one another, regardless of their relationship to members of the rough opening. To achieve this result, the gaps between the (window or door) framing members and the rough opening are typically filled with one or a combination of shims or other similar spacers. Shims are often tapered wooden members, such as wooden shingles, which afford an installer a measure of adjustability.
A great deal of the cost in installing windows and doors is attributable to labor. A large portion of this cost stems from the generation of shim combinations which must be painstakingly fitted between the (window or door) framing members and adjacent members of the rough opening until it is found that the frame is plumb, with opposing frame members at predetermined distances from one another. Even a skilled installer (e.g., carpenter) requires a fair amount of time to install a window or door frame in a rough opening due, in large part, to the necessity of locating and placing shims to establish a plumb window or door orientation.
What is needed is a window and door assembly and method, which increases the speed and accuracy of a window or door installation. What is further needed is a window and door assembly and method that allows less experienced persons (as compared to a skilled carpenter) to properly install a window or door unit.